Spider-Man and She-Hulk
by cornholio4
Summary: A little drabble one-shot of Spider-Man and She-Hulk, two fellow Avengers who are a couple.


Beside the pool outside of Avengers Mansion, sunbathing while wearing a purple bikini and sunglasses was a tall muscular green haired woman with darker green hair; the woman known as Jennifer Walters or as she was famously known as She-Hulk. She was soaking in the sun's rays to try and calm down about what had happened earlier in the day. She was normally a cheerful woman but what had happened really annoyed her. "Looking good Jen." Said a familiar voice and she groaned in irritation.

"Hi webhead..." Jen said taking off her sunglasses to the Spectacular, Amazing, Astonishing, Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man (besides 'Sensational', Jennifer did not have much adjectives to go along with her name and it made her a bit jealous) who was her fellow Avengers member and her secret boyfriend (with only members of the Avengers in the know along with both of their close friends and family due to complications of if the media knew about it since Spider-Man operated under a secret identity while Jennifer didn't, they would be able to put two and two together if it was revealed Jennifer was dating Spider-Man and then they heard of maybe the wedding of Peter Parker and her). Normally she would be happy to see him but he was part of the irritation she was suffering from today. "Still bummed about what happened this morning?" Spidey asked and Jennifer just turned her head.

Earlier today she had responded to a disturbance from Mary Macpherran the supervillain known as Titania (who was only known as the wife of fellow supervillain Carl Creel the Absorbing Man), she had fought her in a fight that lasted for about fifteen minutes since her strength was about to put up a good fight against her. But then Spider-Man came to help and suddenly Titania was so scared of the sight of him that she surrendered, not wanting to fight him. Jennifer heard muttering form the onlookers that Spidey easily managed to scare off someone who could fight well against the Hulk's cousin. It was a bit embarrassing that she was tired out and got looks when Spider-Man offered to help her up when he saw how much the fight had tired her out. Why did this happen and why exactly was Titania so scared of Spider-Man? "I will be alright." Jennifer said wanting to end this conversation as soon as possible.

"I don't really see why you are sunbathing right now, it's impossible for you to get any hotter than you already are." Spidey said as he walked closer, Jennifer could not help but smile as the quips he regularly used especially against supervillains were incredibly cheesy and stupid but it helped with the charm that she found in him.

"You know you make it so hard to stay annoyed with you." Jennifer said as she sat up and kissed Spider-Man on the cheek of his mask making him blush. Peter Parker the one behind the mask of Spider-Man would never have believed his luck, not only did he have a girlfriend but it was the super hot and beautiful lawyer and superheroine Jennifer Walters the She-Hulk. It had started back before Spider-Man joined the Avengers, Peter Parker (now a college intern) was chosen by his workplace the Daily Bugle to give an interview with Jennifer about a case she was working on defending the mutated Ted Sallis who was now known as the Man-Thing (Peter wondered if he and Ben Grimm ever thought eachother since their codenames were so similar to eachother) and during the interview they both got word of a supervillain attack that was already in progress.

Jennifer told Peter she would be a minute, and left to answer and during the fight Spider-Man had turned up to help. After the fight Jennifer went back to the meeting place and accidentally stumbled upon Spider-Man taking his mask off to reveal Peter Parker when he was in a hiding spot. Jennifer understood secret identities and promised to keep his- well secret. They being spending more time when Spider-Man joined the Avengers which Jennifer was already a member of and after spending some more time together, feelings emerged between them and they then started dating.

Putting her sunglasses aside on a table she stood up easily towering over Peter in size, getting a cheeky grin she then caught Peter in an embrace but had to humph in disappointment when it was clear that Peter was enjoying himself and not even trying to struggle. She then kissed him on the lips of his mask and although it was not the same as lip on lip, Peter felt relaxed for a second so he did not notice his Spider-Sense was going off until Jennifer had thrown him right into the pool.

Peter managed to get his head out and took off his soaking mask and glared at Jennifer, Jennifer's moment of triumph was short lived as Peter swam to her leg (luckily for him Jennifer was standing close enough to the pool) and managed to pull the off guard Jennifer into the pull. The effect of such a thing was the equivalent of a normal man managing to do a cannonball.

Peter now looked at Jessica with her hair soaked and she had a grin that said that this was now a war. Peter did not care about how he would have to get his suit cleaned and dried since at the moment all that matters was the time between him and Jessica.

 **I had started this months ago and after finding it I decided to finish it. Jessica Jones on Netflix debuts tomorrow and I can't wait. While I will still have to wait until next year to see Spider-Man in Captain America: Civil War next month I am excited for the debut of the new Spidey comic series (my favourite version of Spider-Man has always been the newcomer young teenager Spider-Man we have seen in the Ultimate Spider-Man comic, the Spectacular Spider-Man cartoon and what we will see in the MCU). Since I have started this, Titania will have her own partial starring part in the new comic series Illuminati (which I just see as a new version of the Cabal but with the Illuminati's name especially since the leader the Hood was in Norman Osborn's Cabal). One more thing: I am planning on making a continuation story of my Spider-Man and Crystal story so what do you think of the idea?**


End file.
